<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A town lost by Vincent_Ramone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055207">A town lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone'>Vincent_Ramone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Rating May Change, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winston Murphy, average man takes a road trip only to end up stranded in a long abandoned town. There's a lot that is bothering him about this place but just what the hell is this constant buzzing that he keeps feeling in the back of his head?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A town lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So like probably most of the people on here I do want to write an actual book some day. So I'm basically field testing the first part of my work. If this goes well on here I'll probably continue to post it and see what happens.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing, not a thing is here. My car ran out of gas on the edge of this town, so here I am looking for a working gas station or cell signal to call for help but there seems to be only empty buildings that are falling apart and cracked roads. Honestly the town looks like time stopped and rotted back in 1957. </p><p>I figure I kind of fit in then, considering I'm dressed like a greaser I even got the old fashioned Italian stiletto switch blade. I've been palming the thing since I started walking through this place.</p><p>It's just me, the hot sun above, and my stuff I took from my car. The fact it's the middle of summer and not a single animal, no squirrels, deer, birds not even any bugs buzzing around makes me nervous. Because one thing you can count on especially out here in the sticks Is bugs in the summer. I can also feel this faint but constant buzzing in the back of my head like some presence or force. I feel like I'm being watched. </p><p>After walking through part of the town I spotted an old worn down police station. It's a tall red brick building with large wooden doors on the front. The only windows are on the higher floors so I can't see inside. Walking up the steps with few options I sigh "Well here goes nothing"</p><p>The inside of this place is like looking at the aftermath of an indoor hurricane. The entire place was torn apart desks and chairs all tipped over broken and cracked, papers are scattered everywhere and I don't even want to know what all those stains are on the floor. Using my phones flashlight, the phone tucked into the breast pocket of my coat while exploring so I can keep my knife in hand now.</p><p>I checked all of the phones and radios that were lying around but got nothing out of it. There's a couple holding cells that only have a bed each, a split flight of stairs one set going up the second going down to the basement. And in the back an almost out of sight door.</p><p>It was another wood door whatever was painted on it is long since faded off. What I stepped into appears to be an armoury. Only on tv had I seen so many guns, from pistols to Thompson sub machine guns and boxes of ammo for everything in here.</p><p>Stashing my knife away I picked up one of the pistols and loaded it and stuffed my bag with ammo for it. Then I did the same with the Tommy gun it had that big circular clip that makes it able to hold a lot of bullets. It took a bit longer for me to figure that one out then the pistol but I never actually touched a gun till today so managing to even load the thing gave me a odd feeling of pride considering I had no instructions.</p><p>Honestly I probably won't even need these but after seeing everything abandoned and that strange buzzing although less present right now has me on edge, and being armed just makes me feel a little more comfortable. Maybe I've watched too many horror movies.</p><p>Paranoia aside, I want my security blanket. I shuffle my way back into the office area and spy the split stair case.</p><p>I don't want to go up either or down them and I was planning on leaving but I could hear something outside and that buzzing pressure is back and stronger. It sounded bestial and grumbling. </p><p>So I made my way quietly but quickly up the stairs I reached the top of them and quickly turned off my phone's flash light. Then that's when I noticed I'm not alone there with a crazed look in his eye was a man around my age Tommy gun like mine. Who whispered "hide, now!" While motioning at what looks like a fort made from old desks.</p><p>I heard that odd grumbling mixed with a few chittering sounds getting closer so I did as asked and figured questions can come later.</p><p>Behind what's basically a child's fort made of overturned desks me and this stranger watched whatever that thing is lumber in. For some reason though the more I focus on it the less clear it gets.<br/>The only way I can really describe it is that it has sickly grey leather like skin over a thin but obviously strong bodied monstrosity.</p><p>It's shape as if a human was stretched in every direction possible and then had its jaw beaten closer to the throat. I honestly don't think it's mouth can fully close.</p><p>No eyes just sockets filled with a yellow glow. And some very nasty looking teeth.<br/>I tried only taking slow quiet breaths and gripped the Tommy gun in my hands like a life line.</p><p>It felt like an eternity waiting for the thing to leave. Never in my life have I been as scared as I am right now.<br/>I look over at the guy next to me. Light brown hair and icy blue eyes. There's a small scar above his left eye and it looks as if he hasn't shaved in a few days judging by the stubble I can see.</p><p>The man's clothes are in shambles like the rest of his appearance. Torn jeans and beat up boots a wrinkled and worn military coat over a white tank top.</p><p>Once I was sure it was gone I still had to take a moment before I could even fully breath let alone speak.</p><p>"What?! What the fuck was that thing?!" I spoke barely above a whisper. Trying not to shout in my panic.</p><p>The guy sighed and looked at me with an expression that managed to express both pity and exasperation at the same time.<br/>"Well that was" he paused for a moment "you know what? I'm not going to lie. That was a demon." He responded and unfortunately I can tell he's being honest with me.</p><p>"But, how? I thought..." I could barely get the words out. He seems to get it though because his expression changed to one of pure sympathy.</p><p>"Look, I know it's crazy. Take a breath, now my name is Shane Finley and I'm an agent that was sent to try and... Take care of that thing" he said calmly enough.</p><p>"Can you tell me your name?" He prompted me.</p><p>I shook myself from my nerves enough to answer. "Winston Murphy, but what do you mean agent?" I asked.</p><p>He sighs heavily and brushes a hand through his hair before saying.<br/>"I'm part of an organization that provides humanity a service of protection from the supernatural from the shadows. One that has been around for a long time"</p><p>His answer only raises more questions for me. How could something like that exist with no one ever learning of it? Especially if they have been around for however long he's implying.</p><p>"Look I know you probably have a million questions so here's some basics. Force to stop demons and the supernatural. Been around since we learned how to kill them, and the last president to know about us in any way in this country was Kennedy" he rushed out.</p><p>He then stood gun at the ready looking over the barricade. "Now, you being here could either be a good or bad thing. I'm going to hope and say good right now. First off we need to kill that thing. Then we need get the hell out of here."</p><p>His words filtered through me and I said my own piece. "Or if you have gas, my car is just outside the town and we can skip right to step two, forget the whole thing let someone else deal, how about that?"</p><p>Shane made a face. "Well good we have a potential ride out of here at least, but no the demon has to die and we also need to take care of whatever array was used to summon it. Need that gone to make sure the demon stays dead. So sorry, stuck with killing it"<br/>He explained gravely.</p><p>Shaking his head he motioned for me to follow. Having no real options I did so and followed him down the stairs to the destroyed police office then down the other set of stairs to the basement.</p><p>The scent immediately hit me. Musky, moldy and rotting. An awful combo forcing me to hold in any gagging as we ventured further.</p><p>"Why are we going down here?" I complained</p><p>"Clue hunting" he answered</p><p>The stairs lead to a long hall with multiple doors on both sides, four each and one at the end of the hall. The doors at the end however are large metal double doors while the rest are simple wooden ones.</p><p>The rooms on the left all held little cots and a desk apparently the officers had some late nights. Searching the desks revealed nothing. On the right was another cot room an evidence locker. An office and a records room.</p><p>The records room Shane immediately started sifting through. I decided to help looking. I found I was close to my observation of it looking like a decayed version of 1957 the last date recorded that I could find was November 28th 1956. It was a report on multiple strange animal attacks and a number of people in the town acting suspiciously and the rest of the town scared from all the attacks demanding something be done. And the questioning of one of the suspect people.</p><p>The officer described him as far too cheery. Off putting and gave no helpful answers to any questions. Just roundabout nonsense that seemingly had nothing to do with the questions.</p><p>"Police were halfway to solving this one themselves" Shane comments as he read files himself.</p><p>"They didn't find the cults base or the demons mark though. Would have been nice not having to look for the array myself" he added shrugging.</p><p>I can't help but wonder if he's trying to use humor or if he's complaining. Either way it would be nice to hear what we need and get out of here faster.</p><p>The last room to check is whatever is behind the metal doors and I don't want to even open them. I voiced this to Shane but he ignored me and opened the door.</p><p>It squeaked and groaned in protest then the long lingering scent of rot hit and I immediately vomited. I stumbled back using the wall for support as my stomach hit the evacuate button.</p><p>Shane didn't do much better but he didn't puke like I did but he still stepped back.<br/>"Well, we found the morgue"</p><p>His voice came out strained and I'm not going to fault him for it.</p><p>But I am going to fault him for is using his coat to cover his face tied like a ridiculous mask and walking in. He turned to look at me and said to do the same.</p><p>"Fuck you"</p><p>We argued for a bit but ultimately I got roped into his ideas and hated myself.<br/>Jesus Christ this place is awful. I can't look directly at any of the victims in here not if I want the inside of my coat to stay clean.</p><p>Shane pointed out it was definitely the demon who killed a majority of them.<br/>The rest of the victims probably sacrifice due to the fact it's all most likely the cults fault for all the bodies here.</p><p>We thankfully left soon making our way back up the stairs.</p><p>The buzzing was gone as we reached the main floor again meaning it traveled to wherever according to Shane. He said it can sense us but not enough to pinpoint apparently. Said it must be weak and hazy from not eating.</p><p>So I asked "well how is it here then? what would give it any energy to continue despite starving?"</p><p>Shane stopped and then smiled wide at me. "The array! It must be feeding off its own demonic connection to it. If we can safely tail the demon it could lead us to its symbol" he damn near cheered.</p><p>I stand there and wish I kept my mouth shut. My expression must have been obvious. Because he frowned right back.</p><p>"Problem?" He prompted me.</p><p>"No, not at all, wasn't fond of living anyway" I spoke right back sarcastically.</p><p>"For fucks sake Murphy gain some confidence. It's been starved for who knows how long. Any threat the thing would have posed in its prime, is infinitely less than it is now" says the condescending prick.</p><p>"Oh sure that makes it perfectly reasonable to follow around an abomination of the underworld" more of my well deserved sarcasm.</p><p>"Glad you agree and found your testicles" he grit right back.</p><p>Guns out we marched out the building and patrolled for any buzzing. At least it's not as hot anymore outside the sun a little lower than it was when I arrived.</p><p>"Hopefully we can find the array soon. Some demons get stronger at night." Shane says.</p><p>What could I have expected? Feeling the need I open up my bag and pull out my smokes. I spark one of them up, Shane gave me a look at first but flipping him off and tossing him one made him stop.</p><p>He also sparked up and we continued.<br/>Searching the old houses is kinda depressing. All these old family homes abandoned or worse. I gave the suggestion of just torching the whole town and save time but he vetoed this.</p><p>Something about collecting potential evidence for study and research purposes to help prevent more situations like this one but I could hardly begin to care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>